


Duel with a Dark Lady

by The_Modern



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, Duelling, F/M, Love Poems, Love/Hate, Madness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Modern/pseuds/The_Modern
Summary: Империя пала, освободив место воскресшей Республике. И пока новое руководство силилось переформироваться из военной хунты в демократическую федерацию, затаившийся в Империи враг вырвался из под обломков, чтобы разрушить Новую Республику до того, как она станет на ноги. И главным препятствием для расчётливого, коварного, но безумного лидера становится тот, кто совершил последний толчок, сделав её такой. (Описание двух дуэлей Люмии и Люка периода нагайско-тофской войны).





	1. Дуэль первая

Подойди ко мне Люк. Ближе.  
Сомневаешься? Не обман.  
Не обман — тебя не услышат,  
Злодеяние скроет туман.  
Ожидаю тебя я. Сильно.  
Больше, чем месяцами раньше,  
Когда вырыл ты мне могилу,  
Куда сбросил поганой фальшью.

В темноте тебя ожидаю  
Всё ж сильнее, чем раньше было.  
Появился ты вновь в моей жизни,  
Но лишь целью, а не… любимым.  
Любовь — ложь; мести ты недостоин.  
Но желанье невыносимо.  
Как и я, вовсе ты неспокоен.  
Ветер бьёт по ушам нам сильно.

Подхожу. Наконец-то видишь.  
Озираешь. Нет, не узнаешь.  
Плети взмах — свою муку примешь!  
Ещё взмах — и не оправдаешь!  
Ни себя, ни своих, друзей,  
Ни воскресшее государство.  
Хоть я мало познала людей,  
Но знакомо мне их коварство.  
Подлые! Ещё плетью взмах —  
Защититься как ты не знаешь.  
Не убью. Твой напрасен страх…  
Но познаю, как ты страдаешь.  
Не пытайся же защититься,  
Тебе, слабому, не сбежать.  
Будешь знать терпкий вкус пораженья.  
Будешь знать, какого проиграть.


	2. Дуэль вторая

И вот, крадучись меж утёсов,  
Он вдруг увидел вновь её,  
Чьих шрамов грубые полосы  
Закрыты толстым полотном.

Она, едва его заметя,  
Вновь впала в ступор: почему  
Он грозно вышел ей навстречу?  
Не навредила ли уму,  
Держа в плену орла младого,  
Сильного, ловкого, большого,  
Что прежде был любимым ею,  
Но, защититься не сумея,  
Когда-то жертвой его пала,  
И мести ради вновь поймала.  
Пытала, мучила, жалела,  
Что не убьёт, хотя хотела.

Разрушив жизнь её стремглав,  
В пылу той битвы поломав  
Её саму, он счастлив был.  
Других ценил, других любил.  
Презрев её, былого друга,  
Отдав виват иному кругу…

Увидев его здесь, нежданно,  
Вперёд уставилася глупо,  
Очнувшись, рылась по карманам,  
Шепча лишь под нос: «Где же рупор?!  
Мне б известить — круши, сечи,  
Стреляй — Урод сбежал наш с базы!»  
— Нас двое, лучше не кричи.  
Готовься к пораженью сразу.  
— Опять, Ублюдок, ты на воле.  
Видать, нашёл то бранно поле,  
Где хочешь кончить ты со мной.  
Опять ты, за моей спиной,  
Мне строишь козни!.. Держись, сука.  
Даю самой себе поруку,  
Что разгромлю вновь в пух и прах!  
— Нет смелости в твоих словах, —  
Ответил. И тогда включились  
Оружья Люка, два — мечи.  
С жестоким, воинским призывом…  
И, пламенной волной нахлынув,  
Извилась плеть на фоне неба…  
Но в прошлый раз готов Люк не был.  
И вот сейчас, живой, готовый,  
Отвергший пленника оковы,  
Ринулся в бой он.

«Что такое? Неужто бред мой или сон?» —  
Был Киро боем поражён,  
Оруженосец, наш смотритель,  
Скайуокера телохранитель,  
Он не хотел меж них встревать  
Чтоб самому не огребать,  
Но наблюдать,  
Как в буйном беге  
Под небом, на скалистом бреге  
Сплеталась плеть и два меча…

И вдруг, пруты все рассеча,  
Скайуокер вырвался, и с ревом,  
Полным отчаянья и гнева,  
Взвилась Железная Мегера  
В надежде свергнуть палача.

Но в тот день не было ей казни:  
Ненужной избежав боязни,  
Ударил Люк… С лица чужого  
Для откровения большого  
Лишь сбил ей маску…  
И застыл в безмолвье.  
Не поверил в сказку,  
Что развернулась перед ним.

Коль было б это ему легче изрек бы он:  
«О, дивный сон, Она ли, ненавистью хлеща,  
Возненавидя и трепеща,  
Она ль сме́ла меня пленить,  
Чтобы замучить и убить?!»,  
Но не сказал… И нет, недаром  
Он свою правду умолчал!  
Сражённый подлинным кошмаром  
Люк словно в поле столб стоял.

Змея с железной чешуёю  
Пыталась встать, но лишь ползла,  
И власы рыжею волною  
Ей закрывали пол-лица.

Она о смерти умоляла —  
Он отказался наотрез.  
В груди его сочилась рана,  
Открылся старый вновь порез…  
Лицо, лишённое местами плоти,  
Что вместо «чешуи»  
Открылось… Глупыми словами  
Не передать всей той любви,  
Которою любили прежде…

Пустые все теперь надежды.

А в небе синем пели ветры,  
Свистели воздуха струи́…  
А Люк, подавленный и нервный,  
Шепнул чуть слышно: «Шира Бри…»


End file.
